


Grano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Filippo e Aurora, scenetta notturna tempo dopo le nozze.





	Grano

Grano

“Sai… ho chiesto a tuo padre perché ti chiami Aurora” sussurrò il principe. Le accarezzò la guancia. 

La moglie sorrise, ma rimase con gli occhi chiusi.

“D’accordo che mi hai salvata svegliandomi, ma non mi pare un buon motivo per svegliarmi ogni notte” sussurrò. Intrecciò le proprie dita pallide e appoggiò le mani sul petto.

“Lo faccio da quando eri neonata, è il mio mestiere” rispose Filippo. Incrociò le gambe, facendo cigolare il letto.

“Avresti dovuto chiedergli se ci cambia stanze… questa torre mi fa venire in mente brutti ricordi” biascicò la ragazza.

“Mi ha risposto che il giorno in cui sei nata il mondo era rischiarato dal sole. E in fondo si vede il cielo azzurro ancora oggi nei tuoi occhi, il rosso dei raggi sulle tue labbra” ribatté il marito. Si sporse in avanti e le baciò le labbra.

Lei avvampò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Però la cosa che più preferisco sono i tuoi capelli…” sussurrò lui. Le afferrò un ciuffo biondo e se lo portò alle labbra.

“Belli come un campo di  _grano_ ” bisbigliò.


End file.
